


The Outsider

by kiddiluna



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Full Ghost Danny Fenton, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Danny Fenton it has been 2 years since he lost his family and his best friends but he is trying to make it work but he is content on being on the outside.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Outsider

His gaze went around the field of Amity Park highschool as he sat at the bleachers watching the homecoming game. He rolled his eyes as the people around him began to cheer for the star quarterback of the team, Dash Baxter just scored the final goal of the game bringing them to this year's championship. As people moved off the bleacher towards the team lifting them up into the air cheering, the teen with short black hair wearing a pair of blue jeans and a simple white shirt. He stood up and started to walk away from the hoard of people that were conjugating at the base of the bleachers.  
“Mr. Fenton. Are you not going to join your classmates?” A bald man with a beard, who was wearing a blue shirt and black tie and a pair of grey jeans. Danny glanced over at the man out of the corner of his eye before shaking his head.   
“No. I’m going to head home. Mr. Lancer.” Danny said as he tugged on his black hood and placed his hands into his coat pocket and started to walk away. Mr. Lancer watched as the young man started to walk away and out of sight, he let out a sigh before going to congratulate Dash and his teammates.  
Danny continued to walk away from the school and started to head home. He had to finish his homework before tomorrow. Danny walked up the flight of stairs to his house. Danny’s hand hovered over the door knob for just a moment before he reached down and turned it and he stepped inside. The silence echoing around him as his footsteps were the only noise that came as he went through the house towards the kitchen. Danny walked over to the fridge and opened it pulling out some salami, cheese, lettuce and tomato and set it onto the counter. He grabbed some bread that was on the other side of the counter and started to make himself a sandwich. He took a bite out of it as he headed back upstairs to finish his homework. When he was done with his homework. Danny opened his room window and climbed out heading up to the roof and sat down. He closed his eyes for a moment as a familiar sensation washed over him. When he opened his eyes again his once blue eyes were now a fluorescent green, his black hair now white. He stood up in his clad black outfit and flew away from the roof.  
He began his patrol of his city, he finally came back to his house phasing through the roof and onto his bed. Laying down on the bed he grabbed his cover and laid down. Closing his eyes he let the silence around him fade as he dreamed of the house once filled with people.  
He woke up the next morning, He got off the bed and headed to the shower. Getting inside the shower he entered and started to wash off the grim from yesterday. When he was done he walked into the kitchen and sat down after grabbing some cereal and milk. He ate two bowls of frosted flakes before placing it into the sink. He started to walk back upstairs, grabbing his backpack before going out of the front door. Locking it before going down the street walking at a brisk place. As he walked by he gained some looks of pity and some with wariness as he continued to Amity Park High.  
“It is him again, why is he always walking alone.” A freshman said to another one.  
“Didn’t you hear, his family and best friends all died in an explosion.” Another freshman said.  
“What!” The first freshman said.  
“Yeah, I bet he was the reason why it happened. Just look at him.” The second freshman said before someone roughly bumped into her shoulder causing her to drop her book bag along with her friends.   
“Hey, Watch-” The first freshman said but the words died on her lips as Paulina and Valeria, two popular senior girls were the ones who bumped into them.  
“Watch what you are saying Freshie! Or you will end up in the dumpster.” Valeria says glaring at the two. The two freshmen exchanged looks then looked back at the two seniors.  
“And don’t you dare say anything about him ever again. Now scram!” Paulina tells them as she crosses her arms and looks down at them. The two freshmen ducked there heads as they continued to run into the school building. Danny, who heard the exchange, glanced over at his fellow senior classmates before going into the school building.

**Author's Note:**

> Leaves comments and Kudos!  
> This was a gift because I started a tumblr you can find me there under LunaOrion. Give me a follow, I post when a update is and DND.  
> Or it have twitter you know I'm at kiddi_luna where I'm basic fandom trash!


End file.
